Generally, a transmission/reception unit of a high frequency circuit used for communication equipment includes a high output amplifier, a low noise amplifier, a mixer, and an oscillator. Since the high output amplifier used as the transmission/reception unit is a device having a large calorific value, it is required to take measures for dissipating heat.
For example, in a semiconductor device described in Patent Literature 1 below, heat of the device is dissipated by disposing a plate-shaped lead on a device having a large calorific value.
In addition, conventionally, in order to realize a transmission/reception unit with a small size and a small loss of input/output signals for a high frequency circuit, it is required to shorten wiring between devices.
For example, in a multilayer circuit module described in Patent Literature 2, wiring is shortened by disposing high frequency devices in an inner layer of a multilayer substrate while vertically connecting the wiring of the devices.